moon is beautiful behind these curtains
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Bagi Viktor, memberitahu bahwa ia mencintai Yuuri adalah prioritas utama./viktuuri, prequel to [and i will live the life you live on]


Seakan lupa akan fungsi utama hidungnya, Viktor menarik udara berdebu sebanyak-banyaknya melalui mulut untuk kemudian terbatuk keras karena beberapa partikel kotor masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, percuma. Hanya kepala yang nyaris tertimpa sebongkah besar potongan gedung dan tangan kanannya saja yang bisa ia gerakkan secara bebas. Viktor bahkan dapat merasakan besi-besi runcing menusuk perut dan dadanya, menjadi sumber darah yang mengalir kemana-mana dan menyebarkan bau anyir tak sedap.

Ia mencoba menarik napas menggunakan hidungnya sekali-dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Viktor seakan menghirup api yang berkobar di sekitarnya, menjejalkannya ke dalam paru-paru. _Gawat. Aku terjebak._

Dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah menyadari fakta menyedihkan itu adalah: meraih ponselnya dan masuk dalam kolom _speed dial_, memilih kontak paling atas dan menekan tombol "call", dan menunggu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya nada sambung berhenti berbunyi.

"Halo, Yuuri? Aku bosan. Bisa temani aku mengobrol?"

_**Disclaimer**_

_Yuuri! on Ice © Mitsuru Kuubo/Studio MAPPA_

_moon is beautiful behind these curtains__ © Enamel Illyane_

_**Warning!**_

_viktuuri, __**major chara death, **__"and I will live the life you live on" prequel._

**_Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you wouldn't like to waste your energy on this, right?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Viktor, kau tahu jam berapa sekarang ini di Hasetsu?"

Viktor terkekeh kecil. Perutnya terasa sakit namun ia tak peduli. "Jam dua pagi. Ayolah.. kau selalu menemaniku mengobrol hingga fajar di St. Petersburg. Apa hari ini begitu melelahkan? Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dibangunkan tengah malam seperti ini." Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum suara Yuuri kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih jelas dan ringan. "Ibu sudah baikan. Aku rasa aku bisa pulang ke St. Petersburg besok."

"Besok?" Viktor terkejut. Kekasihnya pulang _besok_ dan sekarang begini keadaannya? Tertimpa reruntuhan gedung dengan hanya kepala dan satu tangan yang selamat? _Astaga_. "Astaga, aku harap aku bisa menyambut kepulanganmu besok."

"Eehh..! Tidak perlu penyambutan, Viktor. Jemput saja aku dan Makkachin di bandara, oke? Tolong ajak Yurio kalau ia tidak sibuk."

"Ahaha, oke, oke. Akan kusampaikan pada Yurio untuk menjemputmu besok." Ia tertawa dan seluruh badannya berdenyut nyeri.

"Viktor? Boleh kutahan dulu sebentar teleponnya? Aku tidak bisa menemukan kacamataku, astaga."

Viktor mengangguk meski Yuuri tak dapat melihatnya. "Tentu. Jangan lama-lama. Aku bisa mati kalau kau terlalu lama." _Sungguh._

"Apa-apaan, sih, Viktor. Sebentar saja, oke? Jangan mati dulu."

Lagi, Viktor tertawa bersama nyeri tubuhnya. "Oke. Akan kubilang pada dewa kematian untuk menunda kegiatannya sebentar."

Viktor hanya mendengar tawa kecil Yuuri sebelum ikon "on hold" muncul di layarnya. Segera, ia mengalihkannya ke aplikasi pesan, memilih kontak Yurio, dan mengirim pesan singkat. "Sinyal sialan. Semoga terkirim tepat waktu," dengusnya kesal sebelum ikon "on hold" menghilang dan suara kekasihnya kembali terdengar.

"Halo? Viktor? Kau masih hidup?"

"Saat ini masih, sayang. Dewa kematianku sungguh baik. Ia mau menundanya untukmu," canda Viktor separuh serius.

"Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti orang sekarat, Viktor. Kau baik?"

"Aku baik. Aku sekarat karena rindu tak bertemu denganmu seminggu ini." Viktor menatap langit-langit yang sudah miring lebih dari separuhnya-membayangkan wajah Yuuri di sana.

"Tapi kita saling menelepon, Viktor. Bahkan skype hampir setiap saat. Ini belum ada tiga jam sejak telepon terakhirmu."

"Tapi kenyataannya aku sudah merindukanmu, Yuuri. Sungguh." Viktor menyandarkan kepalanya pada bongkahan besar batu seolah itu adalah bantal biru kesayangannya. "Lalu? Ada apa hari ini? Selain, Makkachin yang nyaris memakan roti daging lagi pagi ini dan Kakakmu yang dilamar oleh pacarnya sore ini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini padamu tadi." Viktor bisa mendengar gesekan kain-kain dalam jeda hening panggilannya dengan Yuuri. Mungkin kekasihnya sedang menyesuaikan diri, mengambil posisi ternyaman yang bisa ia dapatkan, selagi memikirkan sesuatu untuk diceritakan pada kekasih (sekarat)nya. "Setelah lamaran Kak Mari sore ini, kami merayakannya dengan pesta katsudon hingga larut, kemudian aku pergi tidur karena lelah dan dibangunkan teleponmu."

Viktor mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin ikut pesta katsudon itu." Pria itu meringis tipis, merasakan kepalanya seakan berdentum seperti bandul jam menghantam bola mata dan membuat pandangan mengabur.

"Vitya, kau baik?"

"Aku baik. Omong-omong, Yuuri, coba bilang "Vitya" lagi."

"Vitya..? Kau ini kenapa, sih? Bukan hal baru, 'kan, aku memanggilmu "Vitya"?" Viktor tahu Yuuri jengkel dan kebingungan akan sikapnya—tapi ia tak mau dan tak punya cukup waktu untuk menjelaskan, sayangnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya... rindu panggilan itu," ucap pria Rusia itu sendu nyaris menangis. "Yuuriko."

"Astaga.." Viktor mendengar Yuuri tertawa malu-malu yang bergema dalam telinganya sebagai denting bel lembut.

Sejujurnya, Viktor tidak sebegitunya merindukan panggilan "Vitya". Terakhir kali ia mendengar panggilan itu adalah tiga jam lalu—bukan jarak waktu yang panjang meski Viktor pada dasarnya memang selalu merindukan segalanya tentang Yuuri.

Namun yang menyakitinya adalah bagaimana ia _akan_ merindukan panggilan itu segera setelah ia tak lagi dapat mendengar suara dunia.

"Vitya." Suara Yuuri terdengar kembali. "Vitya. Vitya, Vitya, Vitya."

"Sekali lagi."

"Vitya."

"Lagi."

"Tadi kau bilang hanya sekali?" Walau Viktor tahu Yuuri sama sekali tak keberatan. Terbukti dari tawa dan nada nakal Yuuri seiring dia berucap. Yuuri takkan pernah keberatan memanggil namanya seribu kalipun.

Semua momen-momen indah itu tiba-tiba terganggu. Guncangan keras tiba-tiba datang dan menimbulkan banyak suara berisik dan lebih banyak reruntuhan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Viktor, suara apa itu?" tanya Yuuri cemas. Viktor mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menarik napas dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak, Yuuri. Itu hanya... Aku hanya sedang... menonton," ucap Viktor lemah. _"Ya, aku hanya sedang menonton ajalku sendiri."_ Ups, dia tak bermaksud menyuarakan yang satu itu. "Dengar, Yuuri. Aku tidak—"

"Film horror? Sepertinya menarik. Kalau aku pulang, mau menontonnya ulang bersamaku?"

"Ah." Viktor tak tahu harus meringis atau lega karena kekasihnya salah paham. "Oke, kau bisa menontonnya kalau sudah pulang nanti."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Viktor tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab, "Sangat sedih. Seorang pria ditinggal pergi kekasihnya hingga ia mati sendirian."

"Kukira itu film horror..?"

"Ya, mengerikan karena aku membayangkan kehilanganmu."

"Astaga, Viktor..."

Viktor dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemah. Ia bahkan merasa sangat lelah hanya dengan berbicara. _Tak bisakah diperpanjang sedikit lagi...?_

"Yuuri."

"Ya, Viktor?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Langsung, tegas, jernih, tanpa keraguan, tapi tetap terdengar lembut. Viktor ragu bahkan Tuhan tahu seberapa bahagianya ia mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa kau pernah menyesal jatuh cinta padaku dan hidup bersamaku?"

"Hanya saat kau tidak mau mencuci piring."

"Eeh, jangan marah, Yuuri.."

"Tidak kalau saja kau mau mencuci piring."

Viktor tertawa dan nyeri yang sudah bersarang di setiap inci tubuhnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Berefek pada tangannya yang sudah lemas dan membuatnya gemetaran. Menendang keras bandul jam di kepalanya hingga benda itu menghantam tengkoraknya dan membuat segalanya terasa mengerikan.

"Hey, Yuuri. Rasanya aku mulai mengantuk. Bisa ceritakan sesuatu untukku?" tanya pria sekarat itu seiring ia menekan tombol _speaker_ dan meletakkan tangan lelahnya di atas dada.

"Curang sekali kau, Viktor.. Kau membangunkanku dini hari dan mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

_Astaga, Yuuri. Andaikan kau tahu bagaimana aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu—_"Maaf, Yuuri. Aku hanya sangat merindukan suaramu."

"Baiklah. Kau ingin mendengar cerita apa?"

Viktor sudah tak dapat berpikir. Ia menatap bongkahan besar yang menggantung dua jengkal dari wajahnya. Menatap bagaimana benda itu berderit turun perlahan-lahan, memotong jarak di antara mereka secara dramatis seperti adegan telenovela sebelum permukaan kasarnya mencium pria Rusia itu hingga tengkoraknya hancur. "Apa saja, sayang. Aku hanya sedang ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti orang mau mati."

Viktor hanya dapat menjawab itu dengan tawa yang sangat, sangat, sangat lemah.

"Oke, kau sudah terdengar sangat mengantuk. Aku mulai bercerita, ya, Viktor?"

"Ya, Yuuri."

Ada jeda satu tarikan napas panjang Yuuri saat batu di hadapan Viktor meluncur tergesa menuju wajahnya. Viktor menyambutnya dengan senyum karena ciuman maut itu dihantarkan oleh suara kekasihnya yang memulai kisah baru,

"Pada suatu hari—"

_**BRAAKK**_

* * *

.

* * *

i have forgotten what in the world words is.

this draft been dusted for too long i just realized i havent post this. im very very very sorry.

_life is going down, down, down,_

_enamel illyane_


End file.
